


The passion of Gordon

by bsz, Seaslug



Series: Little theater of figure [3]
Category: Dark Knight Rises (2012)
Genre: M/M, Poor Jim, Shameless
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-05-25
Updated: 2013-05-25
Packaged: 2017-12-12 22:29:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/816782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bsz/pseuds/bsz, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Seaslug/pseuds/Seaslug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gordon's latest twitter: FML.<br/>Sometimes he just want to be blind.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The passion of Gordon

**Author's Note:**

> Again, sorry for my poor English. bsz translated the hardest part; she is amazing.  
> Chinese version: http://weibo.com/2696979161/zxkdThET0

[The Yes-we-are-in-love photo](http://img2081.poco.cn/mypoco/myphoto/20130426/00/45661817201304260032525192238771810_000.jpg)

 


End file.
